Das Geständnis
by KateMacLeod
Summary: Der Brief eines namenlosen Mädchens an Duncan MacLeod.


DasGestŠndnis.html "Highlander" nach einer Originalidee von Gregory Widen.  
X - Over mit "Brief einer Unbekannten", von Stefan Zweig.  
  
Das Geständnis.  
  
An Herrn Duncan MacLeod.  
Bitte nicht öffnen.  
  
Berlin, den 26 März 1864  
  
Es war die letzte, die allerletzte Nacht , die ich in der Nähe verbringen konnte. Der Morgen graut, und ich weiß, daß mich meine Mutter und Franz mit nach Wien schleppen werden.  
Ich werde umziehen, weit, weit weg von Dir. Du wirst mir fehlen, jeder Stunde, jede Minute die ich ohne dich leben muß wird mir eine Qual sein.  
Aber ich werde dir nicht fehlen. Wie könnte es auch anders sein, ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, daß Du mich jemals richtig angeschaut hast, obwohl wir schon fast zwei Jahre Tür an Tür leben.   
Ich habe all meinen Mut zusammengenommen, um Dir diesen ersten und zugleich auch letzten Brief zu schreiben, und ich möchte Dir jetzt alles sagen, was ich schon immer hätte sagen wollen.  
Bitte werfe ihn nicht weg, bitte nimm Dir soviel Zeit, ihn zu lesen, mehr werde ich auch niemals von Dir verlangen.  
  
Erst möchte ich Dir erzählen, wer ich bin, und vor allem möchte ich Dir zeigen, wer Du für mich warst. Mein Leben begann an dem Tag, als ich Dich kennenlernte, als die ersten Spuren Deiner Person in unser Haus traten.  
Vielleicht erinnerst Du Dich an uns, an die ärmlich aussehende Frau, die fast immer schwarz trug, und an dieses magere Kind.  
Wir waren ja ganz still, vielleicht hast Du meinen Namen nie gehört. Wir hatten ja nicht einmal ein Klingelschild an unserer Wohnungstür, und es kam niemand, der nach uns fragte.  
  
Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, als ich das erste Mal von Dir hörte, damals begann ja die Welt für mich.  
Ehe Du in unser Haus einzogst, wohnten hinter Deiner Tür häßliche, streitsüchtige Leute. Der Mann war ein Trunkenbold und schlug seine Frau und seine Kinder, und ich selber hatte große Angst vor den kräftigen Jungen, die tagein tagaus durch das Treppenhaus jagten.  
Das ganze Haus haßte diese Leute, und als eines Nachts die Polizei kam und den völlig betrunkenen Mann abführte, fiel uns allen ein Stein vom Herzen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Frau und die Kinder ebenfalls auszogen, und nun war die Wohnung gegenüber meiner Tür leer.  
Einige Tage lang hing der Vermietungszettel am Haustor, dann wurde er heruntergenommen, und durch den Hausmeister erfuhren wir, daß es ein alleinstehender Gelehrter war, der die Wohnung genommen hatte.   
An diesem Tage hörte ich zum ersten Mal Deinen Namen: Er klang fremd und doch vertraut, so als hätte ich ihn schon lange vorher gekannt, und ich sprach ihn immer und immer wieder aus.  
Nach ein paar Tagen kamen Handwerker, Maler, Tapezierer. Es wurde gehämmert, aufgeräumt, geputzt und saubergemacht, und es roch im ganzen Treppenhaus Tagelang nach Farbe.  
Dich selbst bekam ich nicht zu Gesicht, denn all diese Arbeiten überwachte ein kleiner, strengaussehender Mann, der die Arbeiter immer wieder zur Eile antrieb.  
Jeden Morgen, auf dem Weg zur Schule, blieb ich vor deiner Haustür stehen und spähte neugierig durchs Schlüsselloch, eine Tat, für die ich mich heute noch schäme.  
  
Und schließlich, eines schönen Morgens, stand der Möbelwagen vor dem Tor. Die meisten Sachen waren schon hochgetragen worden, und die Träger waren damit beschäftigt, kleinere Gegenstände auszuladen und an der Eingangstür aufzustapeln. Ich blieb stehen, um all diese sonderbaren Dinge zu bestaunen. Einige hatte ich davor noch nie gesehen: Es gab Statuen aus Glas und Marmor, Vasen in den verschiedensten Größen und Formen, Bilder in allen möglichen Formaten und zum Schluß kamen Bücher, so viele und so schöne, wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Ich schlich neugierig um die Sachen herum und sah mir die wunderschönen, in Leder eingebundenen Bücher an. Die Titel sah ich mir scheu von der Seite an: Manche waren auf französisch, italienisch oder englich, andere in Sprachen, die ich nicht verstand und noch weniger identifizieren konnte.   
Plötzlich fing etwas anderes meinen Blick: Es sah aus wie ein heller Lichtschein im dunklen Treppenhaus. Neugierig beugte ich mich vor und sah den Griff eines Schwertes, so kunstvoll und fein bearbeitet, daß ich nur mit offenem Mund staunen konnte.  
Ich glaube, ich hätte hier noch Stundenlang stehen können, wenn nicht dieser kleine, energische Mann aufgetaucht hätte und mich mit einem "Husch, husch, du Fratz", weggejagt hätte.  
  
Den ganzen Abend mußte ich an Dich denken, bevor ich dich überhaupt kannte. Ich begann, mir ein Bild von dir zu machen: ich sah Dich als einen ehenwehrten Professor, einen alten Mann mit vergoldeter Brille und langem weißen Bart, Du konntest alle diese Bücher lesen und verstehen, du besaßest dieses Wissen, was ich niemals haben würde.  
In dieser Nacht träumte ich das erste Mal von dir.  
  
Noch bevor der Morgen graute saß ich schon am Fenster und spähte hinaus, in der Hoffnung, die Erste zu sein, die einen Blick auf Dich werfen könnte. Ich wartete und wartete, bis es Zeit für die Schule wurde und mich meine Mutter zum Frühstück rief, und kaum war der Unterricht zu Ende, hetzte ich die Straßen entlang, um Dich nur nicht zu verpassen.  
Wie groß war meine Enttäuschung, als ich hörte, daß Du noch nicht gekommen seist, und doch war es auch eine Art Erleichterung, Deine Ankunft nicht verpaßt zu haben.  
Am Tag darauf wartete ich wieder vergebens, doch dann, am dritten Tag, bekam ich Dich endlich, endlich zu Gesicht. Doch wie groß war meine Überraschung, als ich Dich zum ersten Mal sah!: Du stiegst aus einem dunklen Wagen und sahst Dich um.  
Ich hatte einen alten, großvaterähnlichen Mann erwartet, doch da kamst Du...  
Du hattest einen dunklen Anzug an, den Hut trugst Du in der Hand und so sah ich mit wachsendem Erstaunen Dein dunkles, zurückgebundenes Haar und Dein junges Gesicht.  
Ich konnte nicht fassen wie jung, lebendig und hübsch Du warst. Ich war damals knapp dreizehn Jahre alt, doch in dieser Sekunde hatte ich mich hoffnungslos in Dich verliebt ohne es zu wissen.  
  
Mein Leben hattest Du mit einem Schlag verändert, nichts war mehr so, wie es einst war. Ich begann, Dich zu beobachten: Tag und Nacht, Stunde um Stunde saß ich vor meiner Eingangstür und sah zu Dir hinüber. Ich beobachtete Deine Gewohnheiten, und schon bald bemerkte ich, daß Du trotz Deiner Jugend ein erster, sehr geheimnisvoller Mann warst. Deine geheimnisvolle, dunkle Seite zog mich an wie ein Magnet , und es verging kein Tag, an dem ich nicht vor Deiner Tür hin und herlief, in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf Dich zu werfen.  
  
Vielleicht war es damals noch an der Zeit, mich von Dir zu lösen, vielleicht war es damals noch nicht zu spät.  
Doch das Ereignis, was sich an einem regnerischen Mittwoch Nachmittag zutrug besiegelte mein Schicksal für den Rest meiner Tage.  
Ich war für meine Mutter einkaufen gegangen, es goß in Strömen und mein nasses Haar klebte mir in langen Strähnen im Gesicht. Ich hielt die breite Tasche fest an mich gedrückt und rannte so schnell ich konnte über dir Straße und durch das Tor.  
Da ich keine Hand frei hatte, lehnte ich mich gegen die Eingangstür und drückte dagegen an. Plötzlich gab sie viel schneller nach, als mir lieb war, und ich stolperte über die Schwelle und fiel der Länge nach in den Flur. Das erste, was ich sah, waren ein paar elegante schwarze Männerschuhe, und als ich an ihnen hochsah, blickte ich Dir mitten ins Gesicht.   
Mein Herz blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen, als Du mich so angesehen hast. Dann hast Du Dich zu mir runtergebückt, hast mir eine Hand entgegengestreckt und hast mir aufgeholfen. Dann hast Du mir meine Tasche aufgehoben und sie mir gegeben. Ich habe Dich nur angesehen und habe kein Wort herausgebracht. Deine großen braunen Augen hielten mich fest.  
Du hast mich angelächelt, und endlich ist es mir gelungen, ein heiseres "Danke vielmals" auszusprechen.  
Du hast mir geantwortet, als wäre es nichts besonderes: "Gern geschehen, Fräulein".  
Dann bist Du an mir vorbeigegangen und hast das Haus verlassen, und ich stand nur da, unfähig, mich zu rühren. Du hattest endlich mit mir gesprochen, Du hattest mich angesehen, hattest mir geholfen!  
Nun wurde mir klar, daß ich niemals mehr an etwas anderes denken könnte als an Dich.  
  
Von dieser Sekunde an habe ich Dich geliebt. Ich war nun nicht mehr ein dreizehnjähriges Kind, nein, ich war zu Deinem Schatten geworden. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, und oft lag ich stundenlang auf der Lauer, um Dich nach Hause kommen zu sehen, bis tief in die Nacht stand ich an meinem Fenster und sah auf die Straße hinunter.  
Mittlerweile erkannte ich Deine Gestalt schon von weitem, ich konnte Deinen Schritt bereits auswendig, ich kannte jeden Deiner Anzüge, jede Deiner Krawatten, und jedes Mahl wurde Dein langes Haar von einem anderen, glänzenden Haarband zurückgehalten.  
Ich schritt vor Deiner Tür auf und ab, berührte mit meinen Fingern die Türklinke, DEINE Türklinke, die Dir vertrauter sein mußte als ich.  
Tagelang, wochenlang ging dieses Treiben, und immer sah ich Dich von weitem nach Hause kommen, immer so still und allein. Doch eines Nachts sollte ich Dir noch näher kommen, denn ich würde einen Einblick in deine Geheimnisse haben.  
  
Ich stand an meinem Fenster und sah auf die dunkle Staße. Schon seit zwei Stunden stand ich da und konnte nur diesen einen Blick vertragen.   
Dann endlich sah ich Deine Gestalt die Straße raufkommen, nur habe ich deinen Gang nicht gleich erkannt, weil er viel schneller und hastiger ging als sonst. Auf einmal wurde mir klar, daß Du ranntest.  
Ich spähte durch das Fenster und merkte, daß Du nicht allein warst, und das eine andere dunkle Gestalt vor Dir herlief. Es war klar: Du verfolgtest jemanden.  
Ich konnte nicht nachdenken, alles, was ich tun konnte, war mich von dem Fenster zu lösen, meine Wohnungstür aufzustoßen und so schnell wie möglich die Treppe runterzueilen. Ich trat ins Freie, mir war kalt, ich fröstelte, doch das war mir gleich, ich wollte Dir nur helfen.  
Ein metallisches Klirren lockte mich in eine Seitenstraße, und als sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah ich Dich.  
Dein Schwert kreuzte sich klirrend mit dem des anderen Mannes, die Klinge blitze einen Moment auf.  
Ich war von dieser Szene so gefangen, daß ich ganz und gar vergaß, mich zu fürchten. Ich konnte Dich nur ansehen, Deine graziösen Bewegungen, Deinen festen Schwung und Deine wilden Augen.  
Du hast mit Deinem Schwert gewirbelt, er warf Dich zu Boden, doch Du bist wieder aufgestanden. Einen Augenblick lang, als Du am Boden lagst, fuhr mir der nackte Schreck durch die Glieder, und ich wollte auf Dich zurennen und Dich beschützen.  
Ich konnte mich nicht von der Stelle rühren, ich stand mit weit geöffneten Augen da und sah Dich kämpfen. Du warst verbissen, Du warst schrecklich....und Du warst wunderschön.  
Dann hast Du Dich gedreht, und....hast Deinem Gegner den Kopf abgeschlagen.  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich in diesem Moment gefühlt habe, aber es war etwas, daß größer war als Angst. Der Wind begann auf einmal zu wehen, und plötzlich zuckte ein greller Blitz durch die Dunkelheit.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich geschrieen habe, doch dieses Licht löste mich aus meiner Starre, ich duckte mich ängstlich hinter einer niedrigen Steinmauer. Vorsichtig schaute ich über den Rand zu Dir.  
Ich war wie geblendet von dem Licht, das Dich umgab, und es kam mir vor, als hörte ich Dich schreien. Von weitem kam das Geräusch von gebrochenem Glas, und wieder duckte ich mich ängstlich.  
Wie lange ich dort geseßen habe, kann ich Dir nicht sagen, doch als es wieder dunkel wurde, sah ich Dich auf die Knie sinken und keuchen. Am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen und hätte Dich in meine Arme genommen, doch mein Körper schien mir nicht mehr zu gehorchen.  
Ich hörte Deinen Schritt, etwas unsicher stockend, der langsam auf mich zukam, an mir vorbeiging und wieder verhallte.  
Langsam, ganz langsam hob ich erneut den Kopf. Ich war allein.  
Ich wagte nicht in die Richtung zu sehen, wo Dein Gegner gefallen war, sondern rannte so schnell ich konnte in mein Zimmer zurück und lehnte mich keuchend gegen die Tür.  
Alles in meinem Kopf drehte sich, aber ein Gedanke kam nach einer Weile klar und deutlich hervor:  
Es war mir gleich, ob Du nun ein Engel oder ein Dämon warst, ein Heiliger oder ein Mörder. Dieses Ereignis hatte Deine Anziehungskraft auf mich nur noch verstärkt, und ich liebte Dich nur noch inniger.  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, tat mir der Hals scheußlich weh, mein Kopf war schwer und meine Glieder unbeweglich. Ich begann zu zweifeln, ob ich das nicht geträumt hätte, doch als meine Mutter etwas später hereinkam und nach mir sah, machte sie einen beunruhigten Eindruck.  
Sie setzte sich zu mir ans Bett und sah mich an.  
"Diese Gegend wie allmählich gefährlich. Ich möchte, daß du in Zukunft nicht allein von der Schule nach Hause gehst".  
Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf.  
"Warum, Mutter?"  
Meine Mutter seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"In dieser Nacht ist in unserer Straße jemand ermordet worden".  
Ich ließ mich auf mein Kissen zurücksinken und schloß die Augen. Nach einer Weile öffnete ich sie wieder und nickte.  
" Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Mutter, ich verspreche es dir".  
  
  
Als meine Mutter einkaufen war, zog ich mich hastig an und und ging aus dem Haus. Ich fühlte mich wirklich elend, doch es war mir gleich. Ich lief bis zu der Stelle, an der ich gestern Nacht alles gesehen hatte.  
Ein dicker Wachtmeister versperrte mir den Weg.  
" Es tut mir Leid, Fräulein, aber ich darf Sie hier nicht durchlassen".  
"Ich wohne in dieser Staße", stieß ich heiser hervor.  
Das hörte ein Wachtmeister, der in den Nähe stand. Langsam kam er auf mich zu und sah mich an.  
" Sie wohnen hier"?  
Ich nickte stumm.  
" Ist Ihnen letzte Nacht vielleicht etwas aufgefallen? Ein Geräusch? Eine bestimmte Person?"  
In diesem Augenblick sah ich Dich die Staße entlangkommen. Ich sah Dich an, Deine Gestalt, Dein Gesicht, Deinen Gang. Dann hob ich den Blick und sah dem Wachtmeister direkt in die Augen.  
" Nein, Herr Wachtmeister. Es ist mir nichts verdächtiges aufgefallen."  
  
  
Ich hatte gelogen. Es war mir gleichgültig. Für Dich hätte ich alles getan.  
Die Zeit verging, die Polizisten kamen auch zu Dir, und das Herz klopfte mir bis in den Hals, als ich sie vor Deiner Haustüt stehen sah.  
Ich hatte so große Angst um Dich.  
Doch es verlief alles gut, die Polizisten verschwanden und die Leute beruhigten sich wieder. Langsam geriet die Sache mehr und mehr in Vergessenheit, als die Wochen und Monate verstrichen.  
....Ich hatte nichts vergessen. Ich sah Dich noch immer kämpfen, und ich liebte Dich mit jedem Tag mehr. Ich beobachtete Dich weiterhin, und so manche Nacht geisterte ich im Treppenhaus umher, um Dich nach Hause kommen zu sehen.  
Manchmal überlegte ich, ob ich Dich nicht einmal ansprechen sollte, denn ich wollte mit Dir über dieses Geheimnis reden.  
Doch dann wurde ich über mich selber wütend, denn ich konnte unmöglich zu Dir gehen und Dich darauf ansprechen.  
Und so blieb es auch: Ichwar immer in Deiner Nähe, vor Deiner Tür, am Fenster, immer den Blick auf Dich gerichtet.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es noch so weitergegangen wäre, aber nach zwei Jahren kam für mich der härteste Schicksalsschlag meines Lebens.  
  
Es war letzten Monat, ich war gerade fünfzehn Jahre alt geworden, als mich meine Mutter zu ihr ins Zimmer rief. Neben ihr saß Franz.  
Ich hatte schon oft mit angesehen, wie sie und Franz zusammen ausgingen, ins Theater oder ins Restaurant, und ich hatte es mit meiner gewohnten Gleichgültigkeit hingenommen. Ich hatte nichts gegen Franz, und er ließ mir genug Platz für meine Träume.  
So stand auf der Schwelle, meine Mutter erhob sich und gab mir einen Kuß (was sie sonst wirklich selten tut). Dann setzte sie sich wieder zurück zu Franz.  
" Wir haben dir etwas wichtiges zu sagen, mein Kind", begann meine Mutter. "Farnz und ich wollen heiraten ".  
Ich sah von meiner Mutter zu Franz und schwieg.  
" Wie ziehen nächsten Monat nach Wien, wo ich eine schöne Villa besitze. Es wird dir dort sicher gefallen."  
Diesen letzten Satz hörte ich gar nicht mehr. Mein Herz hämmerte mir bis in den Kopf, und um mich begann sich alles zu drehen....umziehen...weg, weg von dir....nein!  
Ich begann, hektisch mit dem Kopf zu schütteln und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
Ich schloß mich ein und weinte...  
  
  
Die nächsten Wochen waren für mich eine einzige Qual. Meine Mutter dachte, daß ich einfach nur ein trotziges Kind sei, welches ihr das Glück nicht gönnte. Tagelang sprachen wir kein Wort miteinander und Franz, der ihr beim packen half, versuchte vergebens, uns wieder zu versöhnen.  
Ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Treppenhaus, wo ich auf den Stufen saß und auf Dich wartete.  
Du kamst immer sehr spät nach Hause, und meistens hatte mich meine Mutter schon längst reingerufen.  
Je näher der Abreisetermin rückte, desto schneller jagten die Stunden an mir vorbei. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun als weinen, ich war zum ersten Mal wirklich nur ein machtloses Kind.  
  
Und schließlich.....kam dieser verhaßte Abend: HEUTE Abend.  
Meine Mutter war mit Franz ausgegangen, und ich saß allein auf meinem Bett. Die Koffer standen schon bereit, und ich konnte nur dasitzen und ins leere starren.  
Ich ballte eine Hand zur Faust: Nein, ich konnte nicht gehen!  
Langsam stand ich auf und ging durch die leere Wohnung, dann hinausauf den Gang. Es zog mich magnetisch zu Deiner Tür. Ich wußte nicht recht, was ich von Dir wollte. Dir zu füßen fallen, Dich zu bitten, mich bei Dir zu behalten, aber Du würdest sicher nur lächeln und den Kopf schüteln.  
Ich würde Dich trotzdem darum bitten.  
Es war ein stummer Kampf, allein auf der schwelle deiner Wohnungstür, doch schließlich hob ich eine zitternde Hand und drückte auf den Klingelknopf.  
Mein Herz raste, mein Blut schoß mir ins Gesicht, und ich lauschte in die gespenstische Stille, um Deinen Schritt besser hören zu können.  
Sekunden, vielleicht Minutenlang stand ich so vor Deiner Tür, in meinem dünnen Nachthemd und wartete auf Dich. Dann seufzte ich laut: Niemand war da, Du warst nicht zu Hause.  
Ich war schon dabei, kehrt zu machen und zurück in mein Bett zu laufen, doch eine eigene Mutlosigkeit machte mich wütend.  
Ich mußte Dich einfach sprechen, ich konnte Dich nicht so ohne Abschied verlassen, und es mußte in Dieser Nacht geschehen.  
Ich legte meine Arme um meinen zitternden Körper und setzte mich auf die Kalten Seinstufen. Ich zitterte vor Angst und Kälte, aber ich gab nicht auf, ich blieb sitzen wie eine Statue und wartete auf Dich.  
  
Dann, endlich - es muß etwa drei Uhr morgens gewesen sein, hörte ich, wie die Eingangstür aufgeschloßen wurde und dann kamen Deine Schritte die Treppe hinauf.  
Mir war nicht mehr kalt, ganz im Gegenteil: Der Schweiß war mir ins Gesicht getreten, mein Herz schlug mir bis in den Hals.  
Ich lief die ersten Stufen hinunter, um Dir entgegenzukommen und Dir endlich offen ins Gesicht zu reden, als ich Dich auf einmal leise lachen hörte....und da war noch etwas, ein zweites Lachen.  
Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Dann - wieder dieses Lachen, gefolgt von Deiner Stimme.  
" Sei leise, Amanda, du weckst sonst das ganze Haus auf! " Ein unterdrücktes Kichern antwortete Dir.  
" Jetzt sag bloß, ich bin zu laut!"   
Ich konnte mich gerade noch in einer dunklen Ecke verstecken, als ihr beide die Treppe heraufeiltet.  
Du hast sie bei der Hand gefaßt und auf den Stufen mit ihr getanzt. Sie hat sich an Deinem Hals gehalten und hat gelacht.  
Sie war wirklich schön mit ihrem dunkelroten Seidenkleid und ihren langen, zu einer kunstvollen Frisur zurechtgekämmten Haar. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt: Sie war wirklich so wunderschön....  
Du hast sie gegen die Tür gelehnt und sie dann geküßt. Ich habe die Augen zugekniffen und mir beide Hände vor den Mund gepreßt.  
" Wirklich nett, Dich hier zu treffen, Duncan! "  
Ich hörte Dich wieder lachen.  
" Das kann ja wohl kaum Zufall gewesen sein, Amanda. "  
Du hast die Tür aufgeschloßen, hast sie hochgehoben und über die Schwelle getragen. Dann fiel die Tür hinter zu.....  
  
  
Wie ich wieder in mein Zimmer gekommen bin, weiß ich nicht. Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, um mich hinzusetzen und zu weinen. Ich habe meinen Koffer geöffnet und habe mein schönstes Briefpapier genommen. Dann habe ich angefangen zu schreiben und siehe da, ich schreibe Dir noch immer.  
  
Jetzt weißt Du alles, jetzt weißt Du vielleicht, wie sehr ich dich in jeder Sekunde geliebt habe, und Dich auf ewig lieben werde.  
Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wer Du wirklich bist, und ich werde es wohl niemals erfahren. Vielleicht ist es besser so.  
Ich möchte nichts von Dir, ich bin schon froh, daß Du diesen Brief gelesen hast.  
Ich schäme mich für einige meiner Taten, doch ich habe sie stehts für Dich getan. Ich bin nur fünfzehn Jahre alt, weißt Du, aber ich weiß jetzt schon, daß ich Dich für den Rest meines Lebens lieben werde.  
  
Diesen Brief werde ich jetzt unter deiner Tür durchschieben, und ich hoffe, daß es nur von Dir geöffnet wird. Ich würde mich so schämen, wenn diese schöne Frau von heute Nacht, Amanda, ihn lesen würde.  
Was bin ich unscheinbares Gör gegen diese wunderschöne Dame.  
Bitte lächel nicht über mich, denn alles, was hier drinsteht ist ernst gemeint, ich habe es wirklich so empfunden.  
  
Bitte verzeih mir, daß ich nicht anders konnte, Dich zum Zentrum meines Daseins zu machen.  
Du bist meine erste, große und einzige Liebe.  
  
Ich danke Dir, lebe wohl, ich liebe Dich...  
  
  
  
Duncan MacLeod legte den Brief zur Seite und sah in die Ferne. Dann stand er auf und öffnete die Tür.  
Amanda setzte sich im Bett auf und sah ihn verschlafen an.  
" Wohin gehst du? "  
" Nach draußen, bin gleich wieder da. "  
Amanda grinste.  
" Laß mich nicht zu lange allein..."  
  
Duncan trat hinaus ins Freie und ging einmal die Straße rauf und runter. Dann blieb er vor dem Haus stehen und sah hinauf. Über ihm war ein Fenster, ein geschloßenes Fenster.  
Jetzt erst bemerkte er, daß etwas fehlte: Das neugierige Augenpaar, daß er dort oben so oft bemerkt hatte.  
Duncan MacLeod zog dem Mantel enger um seine Schultern und seufzte.  
  
  
Written by Kate. 


End file.
